Radar
---- ---- Summary *The more you upgrade the Radar, the more areas you can explore. *After you've upgraded the Radar, you can unlock new parts of the Archipelago with Gold. **The higher the Radar level required to unlock the area, the more expensive the area will be. Larger areas are more expensive to explore as well. **Read about different island types and other points of interest on the Archipelago page. *Upgrading your Radar and then clearing the cloudy regions also increases the cap on the amount of opponents that you can have on your Archipelago at a time. **Invasion information can be found on the Radar info screen at level 6 and beyond. *Upgrading your Radar and then clearing the cloudy regions also increases the number of player's maps that you appear on as a base that can be attacked. **Victory Points also play a small role in the number of player's maps that you appear on, but one's radar level is the most important factor until one reaches 600 Victory Points, when Victory Points become the biggest factor. Invasions *Every 19 minutes, a "die roll" occurs which decides if you get a new Mercenary or Blackguard Base on your map (an invasion) or not. There is a certain chance that this will occur. Victory Points do not affect this chance. What affects this chance is how many bases that you currently have on your map. **If you have lots of Blackguard Bases and Mercenary Bases on your map, the chance of getting a new one is lower, and vice versa. **After upgrading to Radar level 6, information about spawns and the chance of one happening can be found on the Radar's info screen. **If the die roll fails and no invasion occurs, the chance of the next roll resulting in an invasion increases. **A successful invasion causes the chance of an invasion at the next roll to decrease. You can bring the chance back up again by conquering bases. *The chance to have a new invasion is zero if you are at the cap for opponents on your map. The chart below displays the invasion cap for each Radar level when all explorable regions are explored. **The invasion cap includes Mercenary (player) bases and Blackguard Bases. **The invasion cap does not include Resource Bases, Lt. Hammerman's HQ bases, Dr. T, or Colonel Gearheart. *The difficulty of bases that spawn depends on your current Victory Point count. You can read more about this here. Upgrade Differences *Initially, the Radar is simply a dome-shaped receiver that is in a pit bordered by planks of wood. *At level 2, the Radar gains sandbags on the border of its pit. The base changes slightly. *At level 6, the Radar's wooden fence is replaced with a stone base and a metal cabin with windows. *At level 9, the Radar undergoes a complete redesign. The receiver system is changed from a parabolic dish to a tri-fold receiver. The base is also all metal, with a door and room built into it, plus some sandbags. The base also has a side room. The side of the Radar has a metal ladder to reach the receiver. Antennas are also added in the back. Trivia *If you have too many unexplored regions, not every region that your Radar level allows you to have will be available for exploration. As you clear more regions, you will be able to clear the newer ones. * In unexplored regions, Resource Bases and Hammerman's HQs are visible through the clouds. * The maximum level of Radar you are allowed to upgrade it to at a particular HQ level is equal to the said HQ level from 1 to 20, and it is the only such building to have this trait (the Landing Craft almost shares this trait). ^Includes Blackguard bases (NPC), Mercenary Bases (Player Bases), Resource Base, and Boss Bases (Lt. Hammerman and Dr. T). Your Base, Diamond Chest spawn points, and dive spots are not included. Category:Support Buildings